OUTLAWQUEEN One Shots
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: Send in those prompts :)
1. Chapter 1

**Marian returns after Robin and Regina are engaged...**

Regina and Robin walk into Granny's looking very happy. They'd been together for a year now (two if you counted their bantering in the Enchanted Forest). The couple had recently defeated Zelena, who had tried numerous times to destroy her sister. She'd recently tried to steal the baby of Ariel and Eric, but once again had been stopped. This time she'd really been defeated.

"Papa, Gina, come on!" Roland exclaims to the couple who'd stopped for a brief kiss. Roland was excited because tonight was the night the family was going ro announce their news. "Henry is waiting!"

Regina and Robin follow the curly haired little boy inside the diner. Henry is waiting at a booth for them, but they're intercepted by Emma. The blonde looks frantic.

"Hook and I fell through Zelena's portal." Emma explains. "There was women who...well she's a little afraid of you still. Do you think you could meet her and show her you've changed?"

"Of course." Regina agrees. "But we must be quick. Robin and I want to talk to everyone."

Emma motions over by the bar. The woman, however calls out Robin's name and runs into his arms. Regina had changed, but she's fighting the urge to throw fireballs at this stranger. To her even greater surprise, Robin embraces the woman back. Who the Hell was this?

"Marian!" Robin exclaims.

 _I would have walked through Hell to see my Marian again._

This was impossible. Dead was dead. Regina had learned that the hard way. So why was Robin's deceased wife standing right before her. Roland grips Regina's legs tightly, clearly not recognizing his biological mother. Regina's motherly instincts kick in and she picks Roland up to comfort him. Marian turns to see her son in the Queen's arms.

"Let him go!" Marian demands. "He's an innocent child."

"Marian." Robin says softly. "This is Regina. She isn't the evil queen anymore. She isn't going to hurt Roland."

"Give me my son!" Marian commands reaching for Roland who cries in terror. He tightens his grip on the only mother figure he remembers.

"No!" He yelps, coiling away from Marian's touch. "Gina! Help!"

"Sh, it's okay baby." Regina soothes, setting her own emotions aside. She rubs the young boy's back. "I've got you. It's alright, she won't hurt you."

Robin watches as his soulmate calms down his son. He could tell Regina was upset, but she was putting Roland's needs first. He loved that about her. He wants to reach out to her. Talk about this crazy, messy situation. But, he's to enthralled with how comfortable his son looks in her arms.

"He's my son!" Marian screams. By now people are watching intensely. "I won't let you around him."

"That's not your choice." Regina's voice is cold but calm. She doesn't want to scare Roland. "It's Robin's."

"Robin, tell her." Marian instructs turning to Robin. Robin shakes his head.

"I told you, she's not the Evil Queen anymore." Robin repeats. "Roland loves her….and so do I."

Regina lets out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. He loved her. It was a relief. But was that enough? His wife was back. Surely he wouldn't chose his second chance over his first love.

"Wait...are...are you two together?" Marian stutters, shocked.

Regina and Robin finally make eye contact. Robin sees the fear in Regina's eyes and feels guilty. He should have spoken up earlier. He had to hurt one of them tonight and it was going to be hard. But, he had to do what was right.

"We're engaged." The archer smiles stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Regina's waist.

"I was supposed to say it!" Roland exclaims, seeming less afraid now.

Snow squeaks and rushes over. She was so happy that Regina was getting her happy ending. They had all been so worried when they'd realized who Marian was. It seemed they were nervous for nothing. Robin had made his choice.

"Robin…" Regina starts to argue or say something but Robin cuts her off with a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad the secret is out." Henry announces. "It was getting harder and harder not to blab."

Marian is frozen in shock. She hadn't expected Robin to have moved on. To her, it had been days. For him it had been years. She wasn't ready to give up on their relationship. There was only one thing she could think to do.

"I was in her dungeons!" Marian exclaims. "That's where Emma saved me from."

Robin turns to his fiancee. He wanted to give her a chance to explain. There had to be an explanation. Robin still remembered that his wife had died by a deal gone wrong. He had always blamed himself.

"I would remember that." Regina states. "You were probably one of the many I let go. I didn't kill everyone I set my eyes on."

"You killed hundreds of innocent people, you MONSTER!" Marian shouts.

"Stop it!" Snow snaps in Regina's defense. "You don't know her. She has changed. You don't get to come in here and through her past in her face just because you're upset."

"Snow's right." Robin agrees, his arm still securely around Regina's waist. "I know about Regina's history, I know her present and I'll be there for her future. I'm sorry this happened and I know how confused you must be. But, Regina is my fiancee. I am going to marry her, nothing you say can change that."

"What about Roland?" Marian asks tearfully.

"You're his mother." Regina says. "But, so am I."

"We won't keep him from you." Robin adds. "But, you must understand. Roland was a baby when you….died."

"She is not his mother, she's a witch." Marian growls, clearly not budging on the issue.

"That's enough!" Robin shouts. "You will not speak ill of the woman I love. Roland adores Regina and I will not allow you to come between them. If you want to get to know our son you will have to accept that Regina is going to be in his life too. Our marriage is over, Marian, but it doesn't have to be bitter."

"You're leaving me for the evil queen!" Marian cries.

"No." Robin says very calmly. "I'm leaving you for Regina."

That night after they'd left the diner, Robin and Regina tuck their boys in. Henry and Roland had bonded as brothers almost as soon as they met. Robin and his son had moved into the mansion a few months ago, and they couldn't have been happier with the decision. Once their children are asleep Robin leads his fiancee to their room so they can have a talk. He wanted to be sure she was alright after such an eventful evening. They were supposed to celebrate but their engagement, but that clearly didn't happen.

"Love," Robin whispers, sitting beside her on the bed. "It's just us now. Talk to me."

"I….I'm a monster." Regina says tearfully. "She was right."

"No." Robin insists, cupping her face. "She was not right. The Evil Queen will always be part of your past, but that's not who you are anymore. You are a mother, a fighter, my soulmate and most importantly….one Hell of cook." The last part is an attempt to get her to smile, and it works. She giggles a little.

"I was afraid you'd go back to her." Regina admits leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. "You have her back. I'm just your second chance."

"Yes, you are my second chance." Robin agrees. "But you will always be my FIRST choice."

"I love you." Regina whispers. Robin pecks her lips softly.

"I love you too." Robin smiles. "I'm sorry our celebration got postponed. I promise you we will still do it."

"I can think of a better way to celebrate." Regina moves to sit on his lap. "It doesn't really include a room full of our family and friends though. Disappointed?"

"No." Robin chuckles. "In fact, this is perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin must deliver their baby….** It was late on a stormy night. The newest threat was lurking around Storybrooke, so Robin and Regina were hidden in her vault. Roland and Henry were with the Charmings for the night. Snow wanted to give the couple a night to themselves before their newest addition arrived. "Are you alright?" Robin asks as he feels his wife rise from the bed. "It's only 4:30." "Braxton Hicks." Regina replies. "I'm going to go in the other room so you can sleep." Robin wasn't going to sleep knowing his wife was feeling ill. He kicks the blankets off and follows her, despite her protest. After a lot of convincing she gives up and allows him to sit on the sofa beside her. Suddenly she lurches forward and lets out a gasp from the intense pain. "I...I don't think it's braxton hicks." She cries looking at Robin. "W-what do we do? I magicked us here and I-I don't think I have the strength to-oh ow-do it right now." "Don't panic, love." Robin says trying to remain calm. "I'll call the Charmings and have David come get us." Regina nods as Robin pulls out his cell phone. They wait for someone to answer but it goes right to voicemail. Robin leaves a message telling them the situation, praying someone would get it soon. He knew he couldn't freak out, he had to keep his emotions in check for Regina. "R-Robin." Regina suddenly whimpers. "M-my water broke." "How long were you having contractions before you got up?" Robin asks hurrying to her side. "Since we went to bed." Regina admits tearfully. "I really thought they were nothing. Oh my god...what if something's wrong. She needs to be with doctors. I-I can't have her now." "I'll be right here with you, and you CAN do this. You're Regina Mills-Hood, you can do anything." Robin assures. She lets out a sob. "It's going to be okay, I promise. I love you so much." "Okay." Regina let's out a shaky breath. "I-I guess we don't have a choice." Robin get Regina set up on the floor and starts to time her contractions. They were about five minutes apart. Robin could tell she was still terrified and he couldn't blame her. He hated to see her in pain, he wanted to take it all away. "Robin, in case I say some awful things to you in the next few hours, I love you." Regina says in between her contractions. Robin kisses her forehead. "I love you too." He tells her. "I wish I could make this easier for you." The next hour is stressful. Her contractions are long and hard. She feels like she's being ripped in two. As warned she calls Robin many names and bans him from ever touching her again. He knows it's just the pain talking. Or so he hopes. "I think you're almost there." Robin says as he checks her again. "You've been saying that." She groans feeling irritated and tired. She has the urge to push as another pain rips through her. "R-Robin I need to push." "Do what your body is telling you." Robin encourages. She bears down and screams until the contraction stops. Robin is about to say something when he hears someone enter the vault. At first he's worried it's danger, but he's relieved to see Snow and Emma. They must have gotten their message. "Oh my…" Snow says when she sees what's happening. "How far is she?" "She's been in labor all night." Robin informs. "She just started pushing." "Regina do you want me to hold your hand?" Snow asks. Regina almost says no, but realizes she actually does want to hold onto something. She nods and Snow hurries to her side. "What do you want me to do?" Emma questions. "Help me when the baby comes." Robin tells her. Before Emma can reply Regina lets out a yell, and starts to push again. "I can see the head." Snow encourages her step mother to keep pushing. After what feels like an eternity, the baby's head is out. Regina was tired, but she was almost there. They deliver the shoulders and with one final push, the baby slides right into Robin's hands. Regina's falls back against Snow. "Is she okay?" Regina asks with worry. Robin has tears rolling down his face. "She's perfect." He assures, cutting the cord and handing the baby to her mother. A few hours later Regina and their daughter are at the hospital. As Robin said, the baby was completely perfect. She had raven hair and looked almost exactly like her mother, aside from her blue eyes and dimples. Snow and Emma had left after Regina and the baby were safe and sound so that Regina could rest before they brought the boys. "Robin." Regina whispers waking up in her hospital bed. Robin wakes up as well and looks at his wife wondering what could be wrong. "I want her in here." Robin chuckles and pages the nurse to bring their daughter to them. When she does, the baby is placed into her mother's waiting arms. "Hi beautiful." Regina smiles down at the small bundle in her arms. "Robin, look how beautiful our daughter is." "She gets it from her mommy." Robin replies sitting on the edge of the bed so he could see them both. The door to the room opens revealing Snow, David, Emma and the boys. Henry and Roland were shocked when Emma and Snow had returned to tell them they had a sister. It had seemed like they'd been waiting forever for her to get here. "Mommy!" Roland exclaims hurrying to her bedside. Robin lifts him up so he can see his sister. Henry comes to the other side. "Wow, she's so tiny." Henry tells them. "And cute." "Look how little her hand are!" Roland adds in excitement. David, Snow and Emma watch in awe as the family admires their new addition. It was about time Regina got her happy ending. Everyone was so proud of how far she'd come in the past few years. "So, what's her name?" Snow asks. Robin and Regina share a smile. They had debated for months over the perfect name. Nothing seemed to fit until they came across one in a book. It was different but they both agreed, it was absolutely perfect for their child. "Faith." Regina grins. "Faith Rai Hood." Snow understands the hidden meaning right away and grins as well. If it hadn't been for Tink, Regina never would have known about her soulmate. "FAITH, trust and pixie dust." Robin tells Emma and the others who looked a little confused. "Rai means trust in Japanese." "That's beautiful." Emma tells them. Regina looks around at her large family and has to agree; it was beautiful. 


	3. Chapter 3

High School AU

Robin and Regina had been dating for almost two years. They had applied-and were accepted-to the three of the same colleges. Regina's mother was a cruel woman and she despised of Robin. She had no idea that the couple were planning on attending the same school.

"Regina, where have you been?" Cora asks when her daughter enters the house, well over an hour late.

"The weather is awful, mother." Regina replies. "It's a complete white out, I could hardly even see."

Cora looks out the window as if hoping to catch her daughter in a lie. When the older woman sees that her daughter is being truthful she sighs. It seemed that Cora was always looking for reasons to be angry at her younger daughter.

"Your sister is home for the weekend, do try and make time for her." Regina knows this is not a request, but a demand.

Zelena was two years older than Regina and was clearly favored by their mother. It had put a barrier between the girls during their childhood, but Zelena and Regina had recently mended ways. In fact, when Zelena found out about Regina and Robin's relationship she kept it a secret. Cora never knew this and liked to think that her daughters were still pitted against each other.

Regina hurries up the stairs and into her sister's room. The familiar green walls bring an odd sense of comfort to the brunette. She's reminded of all the times she would sneak into her sister's room for midnight talks and chocolate binge eating.

"Gina!" Zelena calls, engulfing her sister in a tight squeeze. "Oh, you smell like forest."

"I was with Robin." The younger Mills girl blushes. Zelena chuckles.

"Tell me something I don't know." Zelena and Regina sit down and Zelena's queen size bed. "So, have you two decided where you're going in the fall."

"You know how mother feels about Harvard, it's her Alma Mater." Regina sighs. "But, Robin and I really loved the Yale campus."

Zelena knew how hard it was for Regina to go against Cora. For so long the girl had longed for their mother's approval. She used to say or do anything to make Cora proud. Zelena just hoped her sister would put herself first this time.

"Yale is closer to me as well." Zelena reminds her sister. "Use that when you tell mother your decision."

Regina lays her head on her sister's shoulder and smiles. She loved having Zelena on her side. It was too bad they'd wasted so many years fighting.

The next day, Robin and Regina were seated in his living room. Zelena had convinced Cora to go out to lunch just the two of them. Regina was grateful that her sister got her out of it. It meant she had time to see Robin, even if it was just for a few hours.

"Robin, are you and Regina getting married?" Robin's little sister, Marian, asks innocently. Robin chuckles.

"Do you want us to get married?" He asks, knowing full well what her answer will be.

"Yes!" Marian exclaims. "Regina does the best Evil Queen impression ever!"

Robin and Regina laugh. Robin's mother, Mary Margaret, comes in and convinces Marian to help her in the kitchen. Regina loved Robin's mother. She was always so kind and warm. She had the love that Cora seemed to lack when it came to Regina.

"Regina there's something I need to tell you." Robin says suddenly. Regina grows afraid. Was he breaking up with her? "I just want you to know, no matter where we end up next year, we'll make it work."

"Robin…." Regina grows teary eyed. She couldn't believe how selfless he was sometimes. "I want to be where you are."

"I know you do, but I also know that you need to please your mother." Robin's voice is soft, and Regina knows he's trying to hold back his own tears. "You have to go to Harvard."

"But...but you want to go to Yale." She's full on crying now. "We...we'd be in separate states."

"Not forever." Robin promises. "Gina, you know how much I love you, which is why I can't let you turn this down. This is your chance to make Cora proud of you."

Regina nods sadly. They still had five months together and she would make the most of it. Robin was right, though, she felt like she had to make Cora proud at least once in her life. Even if meant being apart from Robin for a few years.

"I love you, Robin." Regina tells him. He kisses the top of her head.

"I love you, my Regina." He holds her closely. "Forever."

Regina could hardly believe that her college graduation was in two days. It seemed like just yesterday she had accepted Harvard's scholarship. She loved Harvard more than she thought, and she couldn't imagine anything else. Her only regret was losing her first love. Robin had stopped calling one day and then she receives his official breakup letter.

 _Regina, it's over. It was over the moment we said goodbye on my porch. We need to focus on school and our futures. I thought i loved you, maybe i did, but it's not enough. I'm sorry for causing you pain, but it's better this way. You need to move on, please. I just want you to know that it was nothing you did.-robin_

Regina had read that stupid letter over and over again, trying to find some hidden message. Something that would tell her that he wasn't serious. She waited by the phone for weeks, but he never called. After two months she accepted the fact that he wasn't coming back.

"Little sister!" Zelena calls knocking on Regina's apartment door. "Open up!"

"It's open!" Regina calls back. Zelena enters and looks flushed. "What is it?"

"It's Robin." Zelena manages to breath out. "The letter. Cora made him do it."

"W-what?" Regina stutters in shock. "H-how do you know?"

"I stopped over to ask dad something the other day and Robin was there." Zelena explains, collapsing on the sofa beside her younger sister. "Cora said something about him breaking their deal. He had tried to contact you, and somehow she found out."

Regina feels like the whole room is spinning. This was impossible. She had long since accepted that her and Robin were over. She never thought she'd see or hear from him again. As much as she loved him, she figured she had to let him go. He didn't love her. At least that's what she had let herself believe.

"Gina?" Zelena snaps Regina from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I-I need to see him." The brunette states. "I need answers." Zelena nods in agreement.

"He's at his parents house for the weekend. If we leave now, we can probably catch him."

The two hour drive seems to take an eternity. Regina knows she should be focusing on graduation, but she had to know what was going on. What kind of deal could Robin possibly have with Cora? It makes no sense to Regina. Zelena stops the car in front of the second blue house on Sherwood lane. The house Regina had come to know as her second home. The house she never thought she'd ever enter again.

With a final squeeze of Zelena's hand, Regina exits the car. She makes her way up the steps and allows herself to ring the doorbell. A much older looking Marian opens the door and squeals at the sight of Regina. She hugs Regina tightly before finally letting Regina ask if Robin was there.

"Robin!" Marian hollers into the house. "Someone is here to see you!"

"Marian how many times do I have to tell, there's no need to scream my-" Robin's voice stops when he sees his ex girlfriend standing on the porch. "Gina…."

"Hello Robin." Regina says quietly.

Robin gives his younger sister a pointed look. She sighs before scampering off into the house, probably to tell their mother who was at the door. For a moment neither of them speak. They stare at one another, forgetting what it was like to be lost in one another's eyes.

"Can we talk?" Regina finally asks. Robin nods and steps outside, pulling the door closed behind him.

"I take it Zelena told you she saw me." Robin says. Regina nods. "I don't know where to start."

"How about your deal with my mother." It comes out much harsher than intended. "I want to know every last detail, you owe me that much."

Robin sighs. He knew there was no getting out of this. After all this time, he needed to tell Regina the truth. He takes a deep breath and attempts to find the right words. He'd rehearsed this a thousand times but nothing ever sounded right.

"When you left that day, Cora came to me." Robin begins after several moments. "She told me that if I didn't end things with you, she would take away your college money and your trust fund. You worked too hard to have everything taken from you."

"That wasn't for you to decide!" Regina exclaims. "I loved you!"

"You think it was easy for me!?" Robin demands. "God, Regina it was the hardest thing I ever had to do!"

"You ended our whole relationship in a letter, Robin." By now Regina is crying. "It couldn't have been that hard."

"It was the best I could do." Robin sighs. "Cora said if I so much as called you, she would cut you off. The letter was a way to let you move on."

"I never could." Regina admits with a sob. "I-I never stopped loving you. I know it's been nearly five years…."

"Regina...she still has your trust fund. She'll take it from you." Robin takes a step back. "I love you too much to let you loose it."

"Robin, I would have chosen you!" Regina exclaims. "Money means nothing to me, you know that! I just want to be happy!"

"I'm sorry." Robin whispers.

"How did you break the deal?" Regina asks, remembering what Zelena had said.

"I tried to call, but I called your home phone on accident. I wanted to congratulate you on your graduation." The man explains. "I saw on the Harvard website that you graduated at the top of your class."

"The Harvard website?" Regina asks.

"I never stopped loving you either, Regina." Robin admits. "I sometimes check the site, hoping to see something about you."

Regina knows she should still be mad. He had broken her heart, after all. But none of that seemed to matter. Robin was standing there and all she saw was the man she had always loved. She didn't care if she lost her money and her mother. All she wanted was a future with takes a step closer and places her hand on his cheek. She gently leans in and brushes her lips against his. He wraps and arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

"Is it too late?" Robin asks. "For us?"

"Does it feel too late?" The question is rhetorical. Robin chuckles and kisses her again.

"We should go." He says. "You need to get back for the ceremony."

"You'll come with me?" Regina looks very hopeful.

"I will never leave you ever again." Robin's promise is one he never breaks.

Robin and Regina had been dating for almost two years. They had applied-and were accepted-to the three of the same colleges. Regina's mother was a cruel woman and she despised of Robin. She had no idea that the couple were planning on attending the same school.

"Regina, where have you been?" Cora asks when her daughter enters the house, well over an hour late.

"The weather is awful, mother." Regina replies. "It's a complete white out, I could hardly even see."

Cora looks out the window as if hoping to catch her daughter in a lie. When the older woman sees that her daughter is being truthful she sighs. It seemed that Cora was always looking for reasons to be angry at her younger daughter.

"Your sister is home for the weekend, do try and make time for her." Regina knows this is not a request, but a demand.

Zelena was two years older than Regina and was clearly favored by their mother. It had put a barrier between the girls during their childhood, but Zelena and Regina had recently mended ways. In fact, when Zelena found out about Regina and Robin's relationship she kept it a secret. Cora never knew this and liked to think that her daughters were still pitted against each other.

Regina hurries up the stairs and into her sister's room. The familiar green walls bring an odd sense of comfort to the brunette. She's reminded of all the times she would sneak into her sister's room for midnight talks and chocolate binge eating.

"Gina!" Zelena calls, engulfing her sister in a tight squeeze. "Oh, you smell like forest."

"I was with Robin." The younger Mills girl blushes. Zelena chuckles.

"Tell me something I don't know." Zelena and Regina sit down and Zelena's queen size bed. "So, have you two decided where you're going in the fall."

"You know how mother feels about Harvard, it's her Alma Mater." Regina sighs. "But, Robin and I really loved the Yale campus."

Zelena knew how hard it was for Regina to go against Cora. For so long the girl had longed for their mother's approval. She used to say or do anything to make Cora proud. Zelena just hoped her sister would put herself first this time.

"Yale is closer to me as well." Zelena reminds her sister. "Use that when you tell mother your decision."

Regina lays her head on her sister's shoulder and smiles. She loved having Zelena on her side. It was too bad they'd wasted so many years fighting.

The next day, Robin and Regina were seated in his living room. Zelena had convinced Cora to go out to lunch just the two of them. Regina was grateful that her sister got her out of it. It meant she had time to see Robin, even if it was just for a few hours.

"Robin, are you and Regina getting married?" Robin's little sister, Marian, asks innocently. Robin chuckles.

"Do you want us to get married?" He asks, knowing full well what her answer will be.

"Yes!" Marian exclaims. "Regina does the best Evil Queen impression ever!"

Robin and Regina laugh. Robin's mother, Mary Margaret, comes in and convinces Marian to help her in the kitchen. Regina loved Robin's mother. She was always so kind and warm. She had the love that Cora seemed to lack when it came to Regina.

"Regina there's something I need to tell you." Robin says suddenly. Regina grows afraid. Was he breaking up with her? "I just want you to know, no matter where we end up next year, we'll make it work."

"Robin…." Regina grows teary eyed. She couldn't believe how selfless he was sometimes. "I want to be where you are."

"I know you do, but I also know that you need to please your mother." Robin's voice is soft, and Regina knows he's trying to hold back his own tears. "You have to go to Harvard."

"But...but you want to go to Yale." She's full on crying now. "We...we'd be in separate states."

"Not forever." Robin promises. "Gina, you know how much I love you, which is why I can't let you turn this down. This is your chance to make Cora proud of you."

Regina nods sadly. They still had five months together and she would make the most of it. Robin was right, though, she felt like she had to make Cora proud at least once in her life. Even if meant being apart from Robin for a few years.

"I love you, Robin." Regina tells him. He kisses the top of her head.

"I love you, my Regina." He holds her closely. "Forever."

Regina could hardly believe that her college graduation was in two days. It seemed like just yesterday she had accepted Harvard's scholarship. She loved Harvard more than she thought, and she couldn't imagine anything else. Her only regret was losing her first love. Robin had stopped calling one day and then she receives his official breakup letter.

 _Regina, it's over. It was over the moment we said goodbye on my porch. We need to focus on school and our futures. I thought i loved you, maybe i did, but it's not enough. I'm sorry for causing you pain, but it's better this way. You need to move on, please. I just want you to know that it was nothing you did.-robin_

Regina had read that stupid letter over and over again, trying to find some hidden message. Something that would tell her that he wasn't serious. She waited by the phone for weeks, but he never called. After two months she accepted the fact that he wasn't coming back.

"Little sister!" Zelena calls knocking on Regina's apartment door. "Open up!"

"It's open!" Regina calls back. Zelena enters and looks flushed. "What is it?"

"It's Robin." Zelena manages to breath out. "The letter. Cora made him do it."

"W-what?" Regina stutters in shock. "H-how do you know?"

"I stopped over to ask dad something the other day and Robin was there." Zelena explains, collapsing on the sofa beside her younger sister. "Cora said something about him breaking their deal. He had tried to contact you, and somehow she found out."

Regina feels like the whole room is spinning. This was impossible. She had long since accepted that her and Robin were over. She never thought she'd see or hear from him again. As much as she loved him, she figured she had to let him go. He didn't love her. At least that's what she had let herself believe.

"Gina?" Zelena snaps Regina from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I-I need to see him." The brunette states. "I need answers." Zelena nods in agreement.

"He's at his parents house for the weekend. If we leave now, we can probably catch him."

The two hour drive seems to take an eternity. Regina knows she should be focusing on graduation, but she had to know what was going on. What kind of deal could Robin possibly have with Cora? It makes no sense to Regina. Zelena stops the car in front of the second blue house on Sherwood lane. The house Regina had come to know as her second home. The house she never thought she'd ever enter again.

With a final squeeze of Zelena's hand, Regina exits the car. She makes her way up the steps and allows herself to ring the doorbell. A much older looking Marian opens the door and squeals at the sight of Regina. She hugs Regina tightly before finally letting Regina ask if Robin was there.

"Robin!" Marian hollers into the house. "Someone is here to see you!"

"Marian how many times do I have to tell, there's no need to scream my-" Robin's voice stops when he sees his ex girlfriend standing on the porch. "Gina…."

"Hello Robin." Regina says quietly.

Robin gives his younger sister a pointed look. She sighs before scampering off into the house, probably to tell their mother who was at the door. For a moment neither of them speak. They stare at one another, forgetting what it was like to be lost in one another's eyes.

"Can we talk?" Regina finally asks. Robin nods and steps outside, pulling the door closed behind him.

"I take it Zelena told you she saw me." Robin says. Regina nods. "I don't know where to start."

"How about your deal with my mother." It comes out much harsher than intended. "I want to know every last detail, you owe me that much."

Robin sighs. He knew there was no getting out of this. After all this time, he needed to tell Regina the truth. He takes a deep breath and attempts to find the right words. He'd rehearsed this a thousand times but nothing ever sounded right.

"When you left that day, Cora came to me." Robin begins after several moments. "She told me that if I didn't end things with you, she would take away your college money and your trust fund. You worked too hard to have everything taken from you."

"That wasn't for you to decide!" Regina exclaims. "I loved you!"

"You think it was easy for me!?" Robin demands. "God, Regina it was the hardest thing I ever had to do!"

"You ended our whole relationship in a letter, Robin." By now Regina is crying. "It couldn't have been that hard."

"It was the best I could do." Robin sighs. "Cora said if I so much as called you, she would cut you off. The letter was a way to let you move on."

"I never could." Regina admits with a sob. "I-I never stopped loving you. I know it's been nearly five years…."

"Regina...she still has your trust fund. She'll take it from you." Robin takes a step back. "I love you too much to let you loose it."

"Robin, I would have chosen you!" Regina exclaims. "Money means nothing to me, you know that! I just want to be happy!"

"I'm sorry." Robin whispers.

"How did you break the deal?" Regina asks, remembering what Zelena had said.

"I tried to call, but I called your home phone on accident. I wanted to congratulate you on your graduation." The man explains. "I saw on the Harvard website that you graduated at the top of your class."

"The Harvard website?" Regina asks.

"I never stopped loving you either, Regina." Robin admits. "I sometimes check the site, hoping to see something about you."

Regina knows she should still be mad. He had broken her heart, after all. But none of that seemed to matter. Robin was standing there and all she saw was the man she had always loved. She didn't care if she lost her money and her mother. All she wanted was a future with takes a step closer and places her hand on his cheek. She gently leans in and brushes her lips against his. He wraps and arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

"Is it too late?" Robin asks. "For us?"

"Does it feel too late?" The question is rhetorical. Robin chuckles and kisses her again.

"We should go." He says. "You need to get back for the ceremony."

"You'll come with me?" Regina looks very hopeful.

"I will never leave you ever again." Robin's promise is one he never breaks.

 **A/N PLEASE SEND PROMPTS! I'm having a tad touch of writer's block :(**


	4. Chapter 4

It shouldn't have been this hard. Being disowned by her mother should have been hard, but it was easy compared to fighting with Robin. It seemed like her boyfriend was always looking over his shoulder. He didn't believe that Regina could be content with just him. He honestly thought she'd realize what she'd given up and leave her eventually.

It was late on a Tuesday evening, Regina was just getting home from work. She and Robin had moved in together after their reunion eight months ago. As she turns her key, she hears Robin begin to yell at someone. She fumbles to get the door open. When she finally gets in, she sees her mother.

"Regina." Cora breathes out when she sees her daughter. "You're home."

"Mother." Regina's voice is cool as she shuts the door shut behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving you one final chance." Cora explains. "Leave Robin now and I'll give you double the money that was in your trust fund."

Regina and Robin look at each other in shock. Regina can see that Robin is waiting for her to take the offer. The terror in his eyes makes Regina's heart ache. She hated how insecure he was about this whole ordeal.

"You should go." Regina tells her mother. She crosses the room and puts an arm around Robin's waist. "You're not welcome here."

"Regina, all you have ever wanted was for me to accept you." Cora observes. "I know I was hard on you, and that you think I favored Zelena over you, but now is your chance. Prove to me that I was wrong."

Robin moves away from Regina. He gives her a kiss on the top of her head and walks out the door. It felt like the day she received his letter. She was losing him again, but this time she could stop it. This time she would not allow her mother to ruin her life again.

"I want you to leave." Regina says in a strong and confident voice. "I don't need your money or your approval. You may be offering a chance to have your love, but Robin has always given me his. The only time I've had to question his love is when you were involved. I don't know what I ever did to you, but why can't you just let me be happy?"

"You're a very selfish girl, Regina!" Cora snaps. "I'm doing what is best for you!"

"Robin is what's best for me." Regina states. "He's all I want. So please, leave."

Regina had been devastated when Robin hadn't returned home. She knew he had reasons to be upset, but it was like he had just given up. She waits up nearly all night for him. When he is still not home in the morning she debates calling in sick to work, but decides against it. She had to keep living, although life without Robin didn't seem worth it.

The day seems to drag on, and Regina has focuses very little on her work. Her coworkers knew something was wrong, but they knew it was best not to ask her. By the time 5:00 rolled around, all Regina wanted was to curl up with a glass of wine. She hated that her Mother could so easily come into her life and shake things up like this.

Regina gets home a little later than normal. She'd stopped by Zelena's and explained what happened. Her sister had tried to cheer up, claiming that Robin and her would work things out. While Regina loved her sisters optimism, things still looked pretty rough. She wondered how Zelena could be so sure about this.

"Home sweet home." Regina mutters to herself. She's about to take off her jacket when she notices rose petals all over the floor. "What is this?"

She follows the path to the patio of the apartment. She nearly starts crying when she sees the candles and hears the music. She and Robin's song-Forever by the Beach Boys-is playing softly. Finally, she sees Robin. He's standing in a suit waiting for her.

"Robin!" She exclaims, practically running to him. She throws her arms around him. He holds her tightly. "You came back."

"I'm sorry." He mutters into her dark curls. "I shouldn't have left like that. I just, I could see myself losing you, and I was so afraid."

Regina pulls back slightly and sighs. She cups Robins face in her small hands. He looks her in the eyes and can see the pain he caused her.

"When will you believe me that I'm not going to ever let you go again?" She asks him. He kisses her forehead.

"I do believe you." Robin assures. "I just needed to remind myself of that. I went and talked to Zelena and she told me I was an idiot."

Regina chuckles. It made sense now. No wonder her sister was so sure that Robin would be back. It amazed Regina that her sister hadn't blabbed. Robin must have gone to great lengths to make sure that his secret was kept safe. It was a pretty great surprise to come home to.

"I suppose I owe her a thank you." Regina smiles.

"So do I." Robin grins. "Considering she gave me her blessing in the end."

"Blessing?" Regina asks.

Robin pulls away. Regina gasps suddenly as the love of her life gets down on one knee and pulls out a black velvet box. Her mind begins reeling. Was this really happening? Could she actually be getting the one thing she'd always wanted?

"Regina, I love you. I always have and I always will. You are everything to me, and I'm sorry if things have been rocky between us lately." As Robin begins his speech Regina already has tears running down her face. "If I learned anything in the years we spent apart, it's that you are the only thing I need in my life. I know I've hurt you in the past, but I promise, if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it. So, my love, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Robin," Regina breathes tearfully. "Of course I will."

Robin slips the diamond ring onto Regina's slim finger, it was a perfect fit. He rises and engulfs his fiancee into a tight embrace. They were both crying happily. Neither of them spoke for a few moments. They were content just being in each other's arms.

"I love you so much." Robin says, breaking the silence.

"Oh Robin, I love you too." Regina tells the man softly. She leans in and kisses him gently on the lips. "I can't believe we're finally getting our happy ending."

"I'm sorry I ever let you doubt we would." Robin apologizes again.

"That doesn't matter now, my love." Regina assures him. "What matters is that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"There's no one else I'd want to spend mine with." Robin says with sincerity. Regina nods in agreement. A life with Robin was all she could ever dream of.

 **A/N Next up; Zelena lies about Robin being the baby's father**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zelena steals the baby from Regina**

Regina and Zelena had been getting along much better since they said goodbye to their mother. Which was why Regina couldn't understand why her sister was acting so weird. They had returned to the underworld and were trying to work out a schedule for Hillary. Robin was still angry with Zelena, but he trusted Regina to handle this.

"You're late." Regina points out when Zelena arrives. "I just put her down for a nap."

"Oh, I guess I forgot her nap schedule." Zelena lies as she takes a seat beside her sister. "Maybe I'll see her next time."

"Zelena, what's going on?" Regina asks with sincerity. "You either catch us when Hillary is asleep or skip your visits all together."

To Regina's surprise her sister grows teary. The mayor had expected some snappy response. She was still growing used to this new version of her sister. Zelena stands up and begins to pace the room.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Zelena says softly. "I finally have a sister and I am so afraid that this news will cause you to hate me."

Regina tries to remember to stay calm. She loved having a sister too and she didn't want to lose that. However, Regina had to keep everyone else in mind as well. She prayed that whatever Zelena was going to tell her wouldn't be something dangerous or destructive. Not when the others were finally starting to open up to the formerly wicked witch.

"Just tell me what it is." Regina stands and tries to sound comforting, but she worries it lacks warmth.

"Hillary isn't mine." Zelena sobs.

Regina sighs. She figures Robin had said something to upset Zelena. Regina had been trying to be the referee between them, but it wasn't always easy. Robin had a right to be upset, Regina knew that. She just wished things were easier.

"Zelena, of course she is yours." Regina replies. "I know Robin has this idea that you'll give us the baby-"

"No, Regina you aren't listening!" Zelena exclaims in frustration. "She's NOT my daughter! She never was! She's yours!"

"You need to think about this rationally." Regina tells her sister, still not understanding what Zelena is so desperately trying to tell her. "Giving your daughter up isn't a spur of the moment des-"

"Regina." Zelena sighs. Regina stops talking when she hears how soft and hurt her sister's voice is. "Let's sit."

Regina's stomach is in knots. She couldn't figure out where this worry was coming from. It felt like she was longing for something and she couldn't understand what it was.

"Do you remember when that monkey took your blood?" Zelena asks. Regina nods. "I used your DNA and some of Robin;s when we were in New York. I needed a backup plan incase the time travel went wrong. I never slept with Robin, I just drugged him and let him draw his own conclusions."

"I-I don't understand." Regina stammers. "W-what exactly are you saying, Zelena?"

"Hillary is your daughter, gosh she even looks like you. I know you try to ignore that, but you see it too." Zelena finally admits. "I'm not proud of what I did, but I think we both know you want this. You want her, Regina. I should never have used Robin like I did, but Regina, Hillary is your chance to be a mother. I know what happened all those years ago; I know about the potion."

"It's...this is….I can't…" Regina can hardly breathe.

She had thought up many scenarios to why her niece looked like her. She had convinced herself that it was because of Cora. Regina had told herself over and over, that Hillary couldn't possibly have her eyes, because they were so much like Henry Sr's, even though it was like looking in a tiny mirror.

There's a crying sound suddenly, the baby had awoken from her slumber. Zelena nods at Regina encouraging her to go get her daughter. Regina rises and lifts the small infant from the moses basket. She returns to the couch without ever looking up from the beautiful child in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." Zelena cries.

"Sorry for what?" Robin's voice asks as he returns home.

Regina was still in her trance. Zelena sighs and begins to explain to Robin. He looks confused, and then angry, very angry. He starts shouting which seems to break the spell on Regina when Hillary starts whimpering in her arms. Robin grabs Zelena, attempting to force her to leave.

"We no longer have to deal with you." He snaps at her. "You stay away from Regina, you've done enough damage."

"No!" Regina exclaims, holding the baby close to her and rising to stand between her fiancee and sister. "Robin, I know you're angry, I am too, but she's my sister. As twisted as this all is, we got our daughter from it. For that, I am grateful to her. She's changing, please, trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust." Robin says softly, pulling Regina to him in a protective manner.

"Robin, I need to get to know my sister. We've been apart long enough." Regina explains to him softly. She hands the baby over and moves closer to Zelena. "We have a lot to work through, and it's going to take time. But, we don't give up on family."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive her." Robin admits. "But, for you, I'll try."

"Thank you." Zelena whispers. "And thank you, Regina, for having faith in me."

To Zelena's reply, Regina pulls her into a tight embrace. They stand there for a moment, enjoying this newfound ground between them. They didn't know it, but they'd missed each other.

"Thank you, Zelena, for my daughter." Regina says with a small smile.

"I'm going to go." Zelena tells her sister. "You three need some time to bond, maybe I'll see you around later."

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Robin offers. He knew that Regina needed this, and he needed to support her.

"Sure." Zelena smiles. She squeezes her sister's hand a final time before showing herself out.

Robin and Regina return to the couch, and Regina takes the baby back. She could hardly take her eyes of Hillary for fear that she'd disappear. She still couldn't believe this, she was holding her daughter. Her and Robin's daughter.

"You know, that spell Zelena did, it only works with True Love." Regina tells Robin. Robin smiles.

"Well, we're soulmates, love, what did you expect?" He leans over and kisses the top of Regina's head. "I-I think part of me knew."

"Me too." Regina admits. "But I convinced myself that I was being crazy. I couldn't let myself think that, because I would have been crushed if it hadn't been true. I felt it though, the connection between us."

"She's always happiest when you hold her." Robin points out. "She calms down the moment you're around her. It soothes her when you speak, and it makes her smile whenever you cuddle her. She's taken with you, m'lady."

"I'm pretty taken with her too." Regina smiles. "My daughter."

"Our Hillary." Robin agrees.

 **A/N I MET LANA! SHE IS AMAZING AND PERFECT! 3 -Kaila**

 **PS For those that seen the spoiler pictures...well let's just say we can cry together.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daniel Comes Back From The Past… (Zelena was not pretending to be Marian in this OS)**

Robin and Regina. Soulmates. Fated to be together. Each other's second chance. So why did it seem like they could never catch a break? After saving Marian and helping her get back on her feet, Robin had asked for a divorce. Marian had been hurt, but she had know it was going to happen. He was in love with Regina and she was in love with him, at least that's what everyone thought.

"D-daniel?" Regina stutters when the stable boy walks into Granny's. It seemed like whenever something bad happened, it was always at the damn diner.

"Regina!" Robin grits his teeth as Regina's first love sweeps her into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Ho-How is this even possible?" Regina asks once Daniel returns her to the ground. "You...you were dead. I watched her kill you."

Robin was wondering the very same thing. When Marian came back it was through a time portal, and Robin was nearly certain that it was impossible for that to happen a second time. He knows he shouldn't be jealous, after all pixie dust doesn't lie. And, he had taken some time before he chose Regina over Marian, yet he wanted to pull out his bow and arrow and hit this man in the heart for even looking at HIS Regina.

"You were tricked, my love." Daniel explains, running a hand along Regina's face. "Cora changed your memories so you would only remember me dying, but in reality she sent me to another world, a world where time stood still. I only recently got my own memories back, that's how I found my way back to you."

Robin feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Snow White. She looks just as shocked as everyone else, and also sympathetic. Robin's chances weren't looking too good right now. Regina is still silent. Robin can tell she's trying to soak this new information in.

"Regina?" Daniel asks her carefully. "Do you remember that day in the stables?"

The mayor shudders as she thinks about the monster Whale had brought back. How was that possible if Daniel was alive?

"It was like a daydream for me." Daniel explains. "But it WAS me that was with you. That was the day that I remembered who I really was-who you were. The pain was so intense, it was like waking up from a horrid nightmare."

Robin can hardly believe what he's hearing. Daniel was never dead. His first thought was that even with her first love alive, the pixie dust had led Regina to him. Nothing could change that. On the other hand, Daniel had been in a different world, so maybe Robin really was just the next best thing. He really wants to grab Regina and make her remember that he's still there. That he loves her, and wants to be with her. Forever.

"Give her some time." Snow whispers just loudly enough for Robin to hear. "She just needs a moment to think, she hasn't forgotten you."

Just as Snow said, Regina pulls away from Daniel and rubs her temples. She did this when she was in deep thought and needed to concentrate. She has her eyes closed, but when she reopens them, they lock with Robin's. She didn't have to say anything, he knew exactly what she was thinking in that moment. She was afraid. He knows he should give her space, but the tears in his lover's eyes throw all rational thinking out the window.

"It's alright." Robin whispers, stepping through the people in front of him and pulling Regina into his embrace to help her feel safe. Even if she didn't pick him over Daniel, Robin wanted to protect Regina. He wanted her to know that everything would be okay, even if it left him heartbroken.

"What do I do?" The brunette asks him in a small voice. Robin wants to be selfish, but he can't. Not with her.

"You have to follow your heart." He tells her as sincerely as possible. "Wherever that may lead you."

Regina nods. She knew what her heart said. It was telling her exactly what choice to make, but she couldn't just jump at this and ruin everything. She needed time to think this through thoroughly. As much as she hated to, she pulls of of Robin's embrace. She tells Daniel that she would see him soon, but that a lot had changed and she needed some time alone.

Robin watches as Regina leaves the diner, knowing he can't follow her no matter how badly he wanted to. He would give her what she wanted. If she decided her heart was telling her to be with Daniel, he wouldn't fight her. He loved her more than he would have ever thought possible. He had dreams of marrying her and of starting a family with her, but he knew those dreams may never happen. He would have to live with that. As long she was happy.

Regina had been lost in her own thoughts for a few hours. Her glass of scotch was empty again, but she was making no move to refill it. Robin or Daniel? Soul Mate or First Love? Thief or Stableboy? She knew in reality her choice wouldn't be that easy. She couldn't narrow it down to things so simple. There were far too many factors involved.

"Regina?" A voice calls. She hadn't even heard the door open. Snow White appears in the doorway of Regina's home office. "Do...do you want to talk?"

"I-I don't know what to do." Regina admits, her voice breaking. Snow takes this as an invitation and comes into the room to take a seat. "I...how do I chose?"

"Listen, you and Daniel were my first example of true love." Snow begins. "I always thought you had this great romance, and I always felt so guilty for taking that from you. Until you met Robin. He makes you smile, and when you're with him I see a glimpse of that woman who saved me from my horse."

"What would you do?" Regina asks Snow curiously.

"It doesn't matter what I would do, Regina. And to be honest I think you've already made your choice." Snow replies gently. "But, either way, just know you have a family that loves you."

Regina nods. The only problem was that when she thought about her family she always saw Snow, and her family...but also Robin, Roland….and maybe another addition later. Her step daughter was right, she had made a choice without even realizing it.

"I...it's Robin." Regina whispers tearfully. Snow nods.

"I know." She tells Regina before taking her hand.

"I have to go to him." The mayor realizes suddenly. She rises quickly. "I-I left him at the diner and-and…"

"Regina," Snow sooths. "It's okay, he understands. Look you're not really in a condition to drive, let me take you to him, okay?"

Regina normally would argue, but she had downed three scotches and felt a little like jello, so she agreed. She just needed to be with him. She couldn't let him worry a moment longer that she might not want him, or that she might not love him.

Snow drives Regina to the forest, as promised. She offers to stay and wait, but Regina assures her that she'll be fine. She thanks the princess for her help and hurries off to find her soul mate. She practically sprints to the campsite that Robin and Roland rarely stayed at anymore.

"Robin!" She calls as her feet continue their pace. He looks up and stands, just in time to catch her in his arms. He holds her closer, tighter than normal. She doesn't care, she just wants to be close to him.

"Regina." The outlaw sighs into her hair. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." She pulls back just enough so she can look into his eyes. She hopes he can see what she's trying to tell him though her own eyes.

"It-It's me?" He asks, trying not to sound eager. She nods and then they are both crying. Clinging tightly to one another.

Robin kisses the top of her head. He could hardly believe it. He had been so worry that he had lost her to Daniel, yet here she was, in his arms. He doesn't ever want to let go, and she doesn't seem to want him to either.

"I'm sorry." She cries in his chest. "I never should have let you think I doubted our love."

"Sh, don't apologize." He soothes, rubbing her back. "I understand, more than anyone. I made the wrong choice, when I was in your position, I would never hold it against you for needing to think."

"I love you." She whimpers. "I never want to be apart from you."

"I love you so much, darling." He replies.

There was still things that needed to be done. She needed to talk to Daniel, and tell him what had happened since he'd been away. They would have more obstacles, but that didn't matter as long as they were together. Robin and Regina knew that. For tonight, they were just happy to be in one another's arms and thank their lucky stars for leading them to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin and Marian walk into Granny's just behind Roland. They were both still adjusting to their life in Storybrooke. Robin had told Marian that he needed some space. She knew deep down that he was still in love with that witch, but she refused to give up.

"Gina!" Roland exclaims. Robin watches, surprised to see the mayor their. Roland jumps right into her arms. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too, baby." Regina tells the curly haired boy before placing a kiss on the top of his head. She sets him down after a moment.

"Why are you with Will and not papa?" Roland asks rather loudly. Robin realizes that Regina had been seated next to the merry man. Suddenly Robin is interested in Regina's answer as well.

Regina meets Robin's eyes. She looks almost guilty and Robin feels his heart drop to his stomach. This could not be happening. How could she move on? Did she not feel the way he felt? He feels Marian reach for his hand as if to remind him of her presence. It doesn't matter. Whether or not Marian was next to him, Regina was the one he wanted.

"Will and I are eating dinner together, Roland." Regina tells the boy with a small smile. "Just like your mama and papa do."

Roland seems to accept this and skips over to a booth. Robin and Marian follow, but Robin watches Regina the whole time. She and Will go back to discussing whatever they had been before Roland arrived. At one point Will makes her laugh, and not one of her sarcastic laughs either. It was a full on Regina laugh that made Robin's heart soar. It was his favorite sound in the world.

When Ruby comes to take their order Robin realizes he's been zoned since they'd sat down. He orders a grilled chicken sandwich. Regina's favorite. Marian starts speaking, but he doesn't catch what she's saying because Will places his hand on Regina's. Robin sees Red. He hardly remembers rising or walking to the bar where the pair is seated. He does, however, remember his fist colliding with Will's jaw.

"Robin!" Regina exclaims. "What the Hell are you doing!?"

"She's mine." Robin growls to the other man, ignoring Regina's question. "Do you understand me. Keep away from her."

"You're married!" Will reminds the head of the Merrymen. "You chose to be with Marian!"

By now Marian has left the booth to pull her husband away. He shrugs her off. He was not letting this go. Will had no right to step in and try to woo Regina over. Not when Robin was her soulmate. They were destined for each other.

"C'mon Will." Regina says reaching for him. "Let's get you some ice."

"No!" Robin pleads. "Please. Don't leave with him."

"You're family is waiting." Regina's voice is quiet, and the hurt is evident in it. "You have to let me move on."

"I love you." Robin tells her tearfully. "I just need to sort some things out."

"I'm sorry, Robin." Regina replies. "But I can't wait for you."

Regina sits in her office nursing a glass of whisky. She couldn't believe Robin's nerve. It wasn't like she and Will were more than friends, but she hated that Robin had acted the way he did. It was like he wanted to keep hurting her. She wanted to forget him, and at the same time she wanted to run to him. She had never never felt this was before.

"Regina, open the door!" Robin's voice shouts as a pounding sound hits the door repeatedly.

Regina sighs. She'd have to deal with him sooner or later, might as well get it over with. She flicks her wrist and the door clicks, signaling that it's unlocked. Robin practically falls into the room. He straightens up and shuts the door behind him.

"What can I do for you?" Regina asks pretending to look over some paperwork. Robin continues to walk toward her. "If you aren't here to talk, the door is that way."

"Stop it." Robin tells her sharply. "Don't you dare put your wall back up with me, Regina."

"You have a wife!" Regina reminds him loudly. "Your first love is back, Robin! What do you want from me?"

Robin doesn't think. He let's his actions do the talking. He reaches out and grabs Regina's face and kisses her with all the passion he can muster. She responds after a moment. It's like being home after a long trip. All the pain and love they both felt was poured into the kiss. As much as Regina knows this is wrong, she can't pull away. She kisses him until the need to breath takes over. Slowly they break apart.

"I love you." Robin tells her with his forehead against hers. "I left her, Regina. It's over, we all knew it. You hold my heart in your hands."

"What about Roland?" Regina asks him tearfully. "She's his mother."

"And I won't keep them apart." Robin answers. "But the best lesson I can teach my son is to follow my heart….to you."

"I love you too, Robin." Regina finally says. The thief grins and leans in, kissing her again. Those words sounded so sweet coming from her lips. He wants to replay them over and over again.

"I can't promise you that things will always be easy, but I promise you that I'm here now and this is true." Robin tells his soulmate. Regina smiles at his sweet words.

Regina leans into Robin's embrace and takes a moment to just enjoy the closeness. She had never felt safer than when he held her. She's missed this so much. Robin tightens his arms around her a little. Regina wasn't the only one who had missed being held this way.

"Will was just a friend." Regina whispers, pulling back ever so slightly. "You don't have to worry about him, I promise. He knows that I love you."

"I believe you, my love." Robin replies. He plants a kiss on his Queen's forehead. "I'm sorry I hit him." Regina lets out a small chuckle.

"While I feel bad for him, seeing you jealous made me a little happy." Regina admits. "It showed me that what we shared was real, that you really did care."

"I'll never let you doubt that again." Robin promises, pulling her back to him all the way. Regina nuzzles herself under Robin's chin. She inhales and smiles. He still smelt like forest. "I want to make things more permanent between us." Regina nearly falls from her seat.

"Robin you're still married and this is not how you should be proposing-" Robin cuts her off with a soft laugh.

"I'm not proposing, Love. Not yet anyway. I was thinking more of living together." Robin suggests. Regina smiles, having recovered from her minor panic attack.

"You want to move into my mansion?" She asks disbelievingly.

"Well you and Henry won't fit in my tent, so yes." Robin grins.

Regina places her hands on Robin's cheeks and pulls his face to hers in a kiss. She was so happy and for once, that didn't scare her. Robin was here, and he wasn't going anywhere. This was all she could ever want.

"Is that a yes, milady?" Robin asks, their faces still together. Regina nods, and he kisses her again.

"Oh and Robin?"

"Yes, my love?"

"When you do propose, my ring size is a seven."

 **A/N I don't know why this posted so oddly last time, hopefully it's all fixed now! Thanks for letting me know :) On another note, I miss outlawqueen, I was watching old scenes with my roommate last night (who is only on season 5) and my heart was a little broken :'( -Kaila**


	8. Chapter 8

True Love's Kiss

Regina sighs as she watches this new Robin. It wasn't the same, and yet she felt so drawn to him. It was more than his looks. Of course he was identical to her Robin, but there was something else. Sometimes he would say something or touch her, and she'd have to remind herself that he wasn't the real Robin. He was a wish, and while she was grateful to have this chance, it wasn't the same.

"Regina." Not Robin says. "Would you like to get some dinner?"

Regina smiles at him and nods. They had been spending time getting to to know one another. She enjoyed his company, but she wasn't sure if she would ever completely trust this. Fate had never been on her side, and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For now, though, she would take late walks with him, go to Grannys, and enjoy their time together.

As the pair walk down Main Street, Robin slowly reaches for her hand. He had done this a few times, and Regina had to admit, she liked the comfort. Emma had been right, this was a chance she needed to take. If this all ended tomorrow, she would not regret giving it a try.

"So, how is the young lad?" Robin asks referring to Henry.

"He's wonderful." Regina smiles at the mention of her beloved son. "It's Emma's turn to have him tonight."

"Does that sadden you, M'lady?" Robin asks her sounding very caring.

"No." Regina answers truthfully. "There was a time when it would have, but Emma and I have grown past that. She's my best friend, and I know that Henry needs us both. We share him, and I honestly couldn't ask for a better second mother for my son."

"That's great." Robin grins at her.

They reach the dinner, and Robin reaches out to hold the door open for her. They walk in together and are greeted by some of the citizens saying hello. Among them is a newly awakened Snow. Oddly enough, the overly optimistic princess had wanted Regina to be careful of this new Robin. She didn't want her step mother to get hurt again, but she was slowly coming along.

"Look Neal, it's Auntie Regina." Snow coos as she places her son into his Godmother's arms.

Regina loved Snow and Charming's son. He was so adorable, and reminded her of when Henry was a baby. He also, however, reminds her of Robin's children. His son and daughter that he didn't remember existed. It makes her feel awful that he'll never have those memories of Roland or Robyn.

"Are you alright?" Robin asks her catching on to her sudden mood change.

"I'm fine." Regina replies pulling herself back to the real world. "Just thinking."

After a few more moments of playing with Neal, Regina returns the baby to his parents so she and Robin can eat their dinner. Regina can't help but wonder what would have happened had she and her Robin been able to have their own child. She imagines it would have been a girl with her hair and his eyes. She would have had a sassy side, but also would have inherited her father's honor.

"Lost in thought again?" Robin asks.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry." Regina replies with a soft sigh.

"Would you like to talk about whatever it is that keeps taking you place else?" Robin prodes gently.

"It's nothing." Regina lies. "I just keep thinking about what our-mine and Robin's-life could have been like. I'm sorry, I am trying, and I do like you a lot. It's just hard."

"I get it." He assures her softly. "It can't be easy. Especially since I'm just a different version of him."

"You're more than that!" She quickly assures him. "You know, why don't we head out? It's crowded in here anyway, and I think maybe a walk in the moonlight sounds delightful."

Robin agrees without hesitation. He has a feeling that she's feeling a bit claustrophobic, but he's not sure if it's the diner or him. He wanted a chance to make her happy, but he was worried that it wouldn't happen. She was still in love with her Robin, and he knew deep down he was a replacement. Given the option she'd take the man she loved over him any day.

"So, where do you want to go?" Robin asks the mayor once they're outside.

"Follow me." Regina smiles. She holds out her hand; he takes it.

As the two walk in silence, the old Robin is on both of their minds. A piece of him was definitely with New Robin, this was clear. They both needed to find out if this was enough. Afterall, new Robin had given up his whole life to take this chance. He wasn't giving in easily. As for her, she just needed proof that this would last. She refused to let another happy ending walk out the door.

"The forest?" Robin asks her in confusion.

"Yes, we're almost to the spot." She tells him, her feet never stop moving.

Robin sighs and continues to follow her. Finally they come to a spot that looks no different to him. Regina, however, stops and turns to him. She looks hopeful, and he's afraid to disappoint her. He has no idea why they're here.

"My Robin and I shared our first kiss here." Regina informs him.

"Oh….that's uh, nice?" Robin tries to sound sincere.

"I had given him my heart to look after, but he lost it. It wasn't his fault, really he had no choice. I came here and he apologized profusely. For some reason, in that moment, I just knew. I had to take a chance, so I kissed him." Regina explains. "Robin, I'm ready to take another chance."

He understands now. She wanted to recreate the moment. He finds this touching. She was sharing a piece of her past with Robin with him, and he was awed. Slowly Robin steps closer and holds her face in his hand gently.

The two lean in closer until their lips finally meet. After barely a moment, a bright light erupts between them. Robin pulls back and gasps.

"Regina?" He asks in confusion. "Regina...I...I'm...me."

"R-Robin?" Her voice shakes.

Robin grabs her face again and kisses her once more. There's more certainty this time. They both feel tears on one another's cheeks, but neither care.

"It is you!" Regina sobs. "Oh Robin!"

"True love's kiss." Robin whispers into her hair as he cradles her against his chest. "Regina, I need to say this since I didn't get to before: I love you. "

"I love you too." She sobs. "I knew you were in there somewhere! I could feel it."

"In any world, I fall for you, my love. You are my soul mate, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that too." Regina says pulling back just enough so that she can see him. "I never want to be apart again. My heart won't survive it."

"You'll never have to my love."

The two hold each other for a few more moment. Eventually they'd have to go back to reality. Everyone would be so happy that he was back, and they'd want to see him as well. They'd need to get Roland, and see his daughter. For this moment, though, they were enjoying the feeling of loving each other. He was alive, they were both okay, and nothing would ever part them again.


End file.
